You Belong to Me Now
by Tigyr
Summary: Just what were those five words supposed to mean to Timothy McGee
1. Chapter 1

You belong to me now.

_Those words echoed in my head for hours. I barely felt the head slaps as Tony and Kate gave me their welcome to the team. It didn't matter; Gibbs had said that I belonged to him. _

_Belonging…I've always wanted to belong somewhere, or some when, to someone. Now I have that chance. Oh, I doubt very much if it means much more than welcome to his team, but I'm there at least. I belong to him. _

_As the months pass I realize that belonging to him means different things on different days. On the days that Tony's being an utter ass and Abby is being a witch, I don't exist. I've learned to hide in the corner on those days, behind my computers so that I don't annoy Gibbs more than he already is. I wonder sometimes if he regrets having me here, he hasn't really said anything to me since that first time…that first saying of belonging. _

_His growls are worse on some days of the year too. Tony said that the one day of phone calls was an ex-wife calling. That's when I wanted to just pickup the phone and say, "Hi, he's busy with someone else right now. I can take a message." And just hang up on her. But that would be rude._

_There are other days though…he's almost sad…he's contemplative for lack of a better word. Reflective? Definitely turned inwards. Yet he shakes it off and starts growling louder than before. Hurt,…that's what it is…someone or something hurt him and it gives him that bear with a sore paw growl. _

_Strangely enough those are the days that I want to just reach out and wrap my arms around him, let him know that he's not alone and he doesn't have to hurt anymore. Who am I kidding? I'm just a probie agent, the new kid on the block who tries everyone's patience without meaning to. Besides if I did that everyone would think that we're an item although a look from Gibbs would soon set them straight. _

A knocking at his door has Tim shutting his journal entry and moving his laptop to the side of the bed as he heads to the main room to see who it is. The sight of a silver haired, blue eyed man stops him just short of the doorway.

"Just a sec-uh boss? Was there a call out?"

Gibbs looks around the tidy apartment, smiling inwardly to himself in pleasure. He'd thought that Tim would be a neatnik and from what he can see so far, his youngest agent is just that. He takes a second to look his youngest agent up and down, noting absently that McGee is in boxers and a loose t-shirt.

"Boss, is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's all fine McGee."

Tim looks at him clearly wondering what Gibbs is doing there. Realizing that he's not going to get an answer straight away, Tim heads towards the small kitchen and puts on a pot of coffee. He turns to go put on some jeans when he runs into Gibbs.

"Smells good, what blend do you use?"

Tim blinks then looks at the can. "Folgers, original brew."

Gibbs steps closer and Tim takes a step back. He had almost managed to convince himself that Gibbs's eyes weren't really that blue. Seeing the piercing stare aimed at him Tim swallows and Gibbs follows the movement of Tim's Adam's apple.

"Do I really make you that nervous McGee?"

"When you stare at me like that yes."

"Like what?"

"Likeyouwanttodevourme." Tim's words all run together and Gibbs smiles a faintly feral smile. He presses closer and Tim is cornered.

"I told you months ago that you're mine now. You…belong…to…me." Gibbs lightly accentuates the last four words with kisses to Tim's neck. Tim shivers at the sensation and Gibbs smiles with satisfaction.

"You never…you didn't say…why now…?" Tim is confused and Gibbs runs a hand lightly over the younger man's chest.

"I thought the answer to that would be easy. I expected you to show up before now."

Tim looks at him stunned. Gibbs pulls away clearly not expecting that reaction. He saunters towards the doorway and Tim blurts out.

"Wait…I...show up where? What are you trying to tell me? Where am I supposed to be going? I don't even know where you live."

It's Gibbs turn to be surprised. "You don't? You're an investigator McGee."

"I don't invade other people's privacy boss at least, not those that I work with."

"Then, it hasn't been on purpose." Gibbs quiet musing brings Tim a step closer to him.

"You aren't exactly easy to read. One moment you're hot and then you go cold. Do you know that since the time you told me that I "belong to you" you've barely said a word to me and when you do it's not usually complimentary. Between your moods and Abby's it's been easier to stay in the background. When you throw Kate and Tony into the mix, I'm almost safer behind my computers."

Tim stalks back to the kitchen, not sure what had prompted him to speak out like that. Behind him he can hear the front door latching and he sighs certain that he's lost all chances now of finding out just what Gibbs had meant by belonging to him.

Strong, calloused hands slip around his waist and he stiffens slightly as he's pulled into Gibbs embrace. One of those hands slips under his t-shirt and Tim inhales as the callused appendage runs over his bare chest.

"I want you, Tim. I've wanted you for the past few months. I've waited for you to come down and tell me that you want me too." Gibbs runs a hand over Tim's boxers and smiles at the response he gets. "Although if that's anything to go by, I'd say the indicators are there that my feelings are reciprocated."

"This isn't just a one night stand is it boss? If it is, you need to leave and I'll be putting in my resignation come Monday."

Gibbs freezes at the implication. He slowly spins Tim around to face him. The younger man is biting his lower lip, clearly wanting to believe that Gibbs wants him yet afraid that it's only for a quickie. After all, Gibbs has never told or shown him otherwise. Gibbs puts a hand on Tim's face, lightly caressing his cheeks and then his lips.

Gibbs thinks back over the last few months and realizes just what Tim is talking about. He'd brought Tim in and then …he sighs. He pulls Tim into his embrace, hugging him tightly before turning the younger man towards his bedroom.

"Go put some pants on. We need to talk."

Tim pulls on a faded pair of jeans while Gibbs pours himself a cup of coffee, trying to gather his thoughts. He had firmly believed that Tim knew Gibbs wanted him not just as an agent but also as a lover. To find out after all these months that Tim truly had not known, hadn't even guessed as to Gibbs true meaning…the older man groans silently wondering just when he'd lost all ability to communicate.

Tim watches the uncertainties running across the normally unreadable man's face. He's not quite certain what to think about Gibbs revelation and pads quietly back into the bedroom. He comes back out with a white sock and tosses it in Gibbs lap.

The former Marine looks up confused by Tim's actions.

"My dad used to tell me that whenever he and Mom had communication problems, they'd use the sock approach. If the situation or subject was too personal to talk about at that particular moment, he would throw the sock at her. Mom would usually drop the subject for a few hours or days and then try again. Sometimes with the same results but sometimes he'd manage to figure out what to say. He did say it was a good way to get the socks mated."

Gibbs smiles imagining an older Tim throwing socks at someone. Tim shuffles over to a hidden cupboard and pulls out a card table as well as two chairs. Gibbs helps set up the table and Tim pushes it against the wall before dropping the sock in the middle. He then motions for Gibbs to sit down. Tim steps over to the counter and silently refills Gibbs coffee cup before pouring some water into a glass for himself.

"In order for this to work, we both need to be able to talk; to open up to each other. I don't normally do this but in this case I think it's necessary for you to understand just where I'm coming from."

Tim pulls his laptop onto the table and pulls up the journal entry he'd been writing just prior to Gibbs arrival. He does a quick copy and paste as well as a delete then turns the computer towards Gibbs and asks the older man to read what's written. Gibbs does so and realizes that the computer is asking if he wants it to undo what Tim had edited.

_Belonging…I've always wanted to belong somewhere, or some when, to someone. Now I have that chance. Oh, I doubt very much if it means much more than welcome to his team, but I'm there at least. I belong to him. _

_As the months pass I realize that belonging to him means different things on different days. On the days that Tony's being an utter ass and Abby is being a witch, I don't exist. I've learned to hide in the corner on those days, behind my computers so that I don't annoy Gibbs more than he already is. I wonder sometimes if he regrets having me here, he hasn't really said anything to me since that first time…that first saying of belonging. _

_His growls are worse on some days of the year too. Tony said that the one day of phone calls was an ex-wife calling. That's when I wanted to just pickup the phone and say, "Hi, he's busy with someone else right now. I can take a message." And just hang up on her. But that would be rude._

Deciding not to invade more than he already is, Gibbs ignores the editing for the time being reading the words written by the young man in front of him. When he finishes he looks up into the green eyes that have haunted his dreams for the last six months.

"I never regretted bringing you onboard Tim. And yes, hanging up on the ex would be rude, not to mention a bigger detriment to my alimony payments."

Gibbs waits for a few moments knowing somehow that the deleted paragraph(s) might be crucial to their relationship then grabs the bull by the horns, "Will you let me see what you deleted?"

Tim debates grabbing for the sock, then reaches over and hits a key letting Gibbs read the rest of the journal entry.

_There are other days though…he's almost sad…he's contemplative for lack of a better word. Reflective? Definitely turned inwards. Yet he shakes it off and starts growling louder than before. Hurt,…that's what it is…someone or something hurt him and it gives him that bear with a sore paw growl. _

_Strangely enough those are the days that I want to just reach out and wrap my arms around him, let him know that he's not alone and he doesn't have to hurt anymore. Who am I kidding? I'm just a probie agent, the new kid on the block who tries everyone's patience without meaning to. Besides if I did that everyone would think that we're an item although a look from Gibbs would soon set them straight. _

Gibbs reaches for the sock and is about to hurl it at Tim when he realizes that he wants to tell the younger man what happened. He wants those strong young arms around him as he relates the story for the first time to anyone. He doesn't want to hurt anymore.

Tim can tell that the older man is possibly getting to the point of opening up and says,

"Talk to me…please boss …reassure me that I'm not about to make the biggest mistake of my life."

Gibbs slowly exhales, "I don't do one night stands Tim. I will admit that I'm not certain how long a relationship like ours could last; I've never been in one with another man before and my track record with women isn't outstanding. And my name is Gibbs or Jethro outside of work."

Tim nods and moves closer, "I just have one request; don't let me be your whipping horse at work. If you have issues or frustrations, talk to me but don't take them out on me. It's not fair to either one of us when or if you do that."

Gibbs opens his mouth to protest then closes it again. He knows that Tim has a valid point. The thing is, "I'm not a talker Tim; looking back it might be why I've failed in my other relationships, but I'm not going to change overnight."

"I don't expect you to. I just want the respect that's due to me if we commit to any kind of a relationship. I don't want to be walking on eggshells at work if we have an argument over who stole the toothpaste."

Gibbs smiles at that thought, a wistful smile making Tim wonder who the other man is thinking about. Before he can voice his question however Gibbs is pulling him into his embrace, kissing him soundly.

_A/N: Yes there is more planned with this story..._


	2. Chapter 2

You Belong to me Now Chpt 2

When Tim next gains his breath, Gibbs has pulled the t-shirt off of him and is once again running his hands over Tim's naked chest.

"Touch me Tim."

The almost guttural plea has Tim reaching for the buttons on Gibbs shirt. Within seconds Gibbs is as bare-chested as Tim. As Tim runs his hands over Gibbs chest he silently marvels at the muscle tone the older man has and vows to get himself into better shape. If today is any indication of what may yet come, Tim's going to need to be able to keep up. Tim doesn't know where he gets the strength but he pulls away long enough to grab the sock and hand it to Gibbs.

"I can't keep doing this if it's just sex. I want to be able to talk to you, and have you talk to me. I know that someone, something in your past is part of the hurt that I sense in you; and we both know that I'm not talking about the ex-wives club. You've been hurt so deep that no one can talk to you about it."

Gibbs hands him the sock and Tim sighs in frustration. Running a hand through his hair he turns and faces the counter. Behind him he can feel a pair of heated blue eyes boring holes into his back. Tim thinks about the things Gibbs has told him and decides to work backwards. He hands Gibbs the sock and asks him about the ex-wife that calls every year. To his surprise Gibbs keeps the sock and briefly tells him about Stephanie.

"It wasn't her fault, we just weren't meant to be together. I didn't feel for her-," Gibbs breaks off and throwing the sock on the table heads for the doorway.

Tim runs after him and keeps a hand on the door so that Gibbs can't open it without hurting Tim. Gibbs can feel hot tears attempting to fill his eyes and he blinks furiously as he cusses at Tim, demanding the younger man let him out. Tim shakes his head and leans back against the door almost daring Gibbs to try getting past him.

"I didn't love any of them. I tried, Damnit I tried but…they weren't her! none of them were! None of them could take her place…"

"Who was she Gibbs?" Tim whispers the question still not certain that he'll get a reply.

"Shannon." The heartbroken one word answer tells Tim that the barrier is almost down. he places a hand on Gibbs waist and when Gibbs doesn't resist, he leads him back to the kitchen. He gets Gibbs a fresh cup of coffee after the older man is sitting down again. Then Tim kneels down and cautiously envelopes Gibbs in a hug.

"Who was she Gibbs?"

"My wife and my life…my soul-mate as it were…God I miss her Tim! Her kisses and caresses could drive a man out of his mind. And then we had Kelly…and I lost them. Both of them were killed while I was still overseas. Kelly was only eight years old. My baby…and she's gone."

Sorrow fills Tim's eyes...he had no idea that Gibbs had even had a family. Looking back, he can't see anything that would have told him either. Regardless, Tim can't ignore the emotional pain that Gibbs is going through. He pulls the older man to his feet and holds him close.

For the first time in years Leroy Jethro Gibbs allows himself to be comforted by another person. He wonders briefly why he can talk to Tim when he couldn't talk to any of his ex-wives or even his previous lovers. Gibbs sighs and allows the young man to hold him. A few minutes later Gibbs pushes away and Tim stands there, wondering if he's done the right thing by insisting that Gibbs open up to him. Gibbs walks over to the sink and runs some cool water, splashing the liquid onto his face. Tim silently hands him a towel when he's done.

"Thanks...for listening and not judging."

"Thank you for telling me."

Tim sits down waiting to see what Gibbs does next. He knows that even though Gibbs has told him about his losses, there is no guarantee that Gibbs will want more than a casual fling.

For his own part, Gibbs is now thoroughly confused. He hadn't intended to tell anyone about Shannon and Kelly. He's not certain why he told Tim about them when he couldn't bring himself to tell any of his ex-wives...although he had come close to telling Stephanie once. Before the case that destroyed their marriage completely.

Gibbs sighs and sits down opposite Tim sipping at his now cooled coffee. He looks at the younger man, who is sitting in quiet contemplation. When Gibbs had first come over here, he'd been slightly annoyed almost angry that Tim hadn't come to him. Gibbs is still marveling that Tim hadn't caught on to the sexual innuendo. Could the man really be that innocent and if so, did Gibbs want to spoil that innocence?

Tim stares at his hands. They are shaking from his daring earlier when he'd confronted Gibbs and made the older man talk to him. He's wondering where he'd gotten up the nerve to confront Gibbs, much less make the man open up that way. He's never badgered anyone the way he did Gibbs tonight. Then again, after the way he'd gone after Abby; the tattoo and sleeping in her coffin he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised. The lab tech had completely dropped him when he'd dared to hint at more than a casual relationship. This time he just wanted reassurance that if he gave his heart to someone they wouldn't trample on it.

Tim stands up and goes over to the front door, unlocking it. He then turns and goes back into the kitchen to stand in front of Gibbs. When the older man looks up Tim says,

"You'd better go,"

Gibbs stares and Tim nervously states, "You just came here for a night, maybe two of sex. While I'm sure that it could have been great...I...I want more out of a relationship than just sex and I'm not certain that you...that we...I'm sorry, I just can't."

Gibbs nods and stands up, silently putting his empty coffee cup on the table. Tim sinks into the chair that Gibbs vacates and as he leaves the room Gibbs hears a heartbroken sigh.

"Why can't I just find someone to love me?"

Gibbs quietly lets himself out of the apartment. He'd come there for sex, not compassion. He'd wanted to control not be compelled into revealing his deepest sorrow. Tim's last words, clearly not meant to be overheard are echoing in his head. He's almost at the bottom of the stairwell when a cool breeze drifts up from an open doorway and he realizes that he's still shirtless and heads back to Tim's apartment.

Letting himself back inside, he frowns at the unlocked door and quietly glides over to the kitchen intent only on retrieving his shirt. In the few minutes that he's been gone, Tim has made a new computer entry. This one is right after the others and Gibbs hears the shower turn on in the bathroom just as he starts reading.

"I did it again. I drove away the one person I thought might love me. What is wrong with me? Why can't I do even this much right? I shouldn't have pushed him to tell me about his family, but...he needed to let the grief out. It was killing him."

Gibbs sighs and shrugging into his shirt turns to leave when he sees Tim exiting the bathroom. The younger man is naked and obviously hasn't entered the shower yet as his skin and hair are still dry. The older man watches with a dry mouth and hungry eyes as Tim walks over to his dresser and pulls out a fresh pair of boxers before walking back into the bathroom.

Unable to resist such temptation, Gibbs locks the front door behind him as he lets his shirt slip to the floor, methodically removing the rest of his clothes along the way. Tim is facing the shower's soothing spray and doesn't immediately sense Gibbs in the room. It isn't until the curtain is slid to the side that Tim is aware that he has company.

The shock in those green eyes brings a faint smile to Gibbs face, but it's not enough to prevent him from stepping into the tub and sliding the curtain shut behind him.

"Gibbs?"

"Shhh..."

Gibbs takes the shampoo out of Tim's hands and proceeds to wash the other man's hair. Running his hands over Tim's scalp, Gibbs can feel when Tim stops fighting his shock and starts relaxing into the massage. As Gibbs slowly works his way down Tim's neck, he can feel the tension and knots some of which he's sure he's responsible for.

Tim groans his appreciation when the knots start dissipating. It's been a long time since anyone has taken the time to rub his neck and he leans forward...bumping his head on the shower head as he does so.

"Damnit..." he sighs and Gibbs chuckles. Tim starts to bring a hand up to rub his forehead when Gibbs grabs it.

"Don't... you still have soap on your fingers."

Tim stands there compliant and lets Gibbs finish his ministrations. By the time Gibbs is finished, Tim is almost limp and Gibbs is having all he can do to keep the younger man from falling asleep. Turning off the shower, Gibbs towels them both dry. He then wraps an arm around Tim's waist and they head to the bedroom where Tim immediately crawls under the covers. Gibbs starts to leave but Tim grabs his hand.

"Stay...hold me for a few minutes?"

"Alright."

Gibbs snuggles up behind the younger man, wrapping his arm around Tim's waist. Tim sighs; he's content and drops off to sleep almost immediately. Gibbs listens to Tim's steady heartbeat slow as the young man slips into slumber. He remembers holding Shannon in a similar fashion and for the first time in years the heartache isn't overwhelming him.

"What have you done to me McGee?"

_A/N: Reviews are awesome and flames...I'll warm my feet with them ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

You Belong to Me Now — Chapter 3

"What have you done to me McGee?"

The whisper goes unheard and Gibbs presses a light kiss to the back of Tim's head. He shifts them both slightly so that he's lying on his back with Tim's head resting on his chest. His hand is lightly running over Tim's face and neck.

Sex, that's what he'd wanted…nothing more than an endless night of mind-blowing earth shattering sex and now? Gibbs sighs and reflects on the evening he'd just spent with Tim. Even though he hadn't received the sexual gratification he'd anticipated; he could almost with total honesty say that the evening hadn't been a total loss.

After all he is in Tim's bed with the younger man currently sleeping in his arms. Gibbs shifts again, sitting up a bit more as he reflects on what he actually has done that evening. Not only did he not have sex, he did talk to Tim. More than that, he'd cried in front of Tim and not felt overly embarrassed about doing so.

"You're thinking too much."

Gibbs glances down into the sleepy green eyes and tightens his grip. Tim sighs knowing instinctively what's on the older man's mind.

"There's no harm in crying or missing those you love. But you need to think about your future now. Are you going to stay a rutting bastard or try to find a relationship with someone who cares about you?"

"Damn McGee speak your mind why don't you?"

Tim leans over the older man, and Jethro can see the earnestness in his green eyes. Callused fingertips run along his jaw line and Gibbs shivers slightly at the sensations being evoked. Petal soft kisses rain along his neck, followed by nibbles and nips along the base of his neck.

"Mc-gee…"

"Shhh…it's time Jethro Gibbs that someone showed you what it's like to be loved." Tim whispers. Before Gibbs can move, Tim's running his hands up Jethro's arms stretching them lightly over his head. Tim's fingernails lightly scrape the undersides of Jethro's arms creating sensations that Gibbs hasn't felt in years. Then he feels the socks being tied around his wrists.

"Tim!" Gibbs tries to twist out of the socks but Tim has them securely fastened.

"Relax…I'm not going to hurt you Jethro Gibbs."

Tim continues his exploration of Gibbs body. He gently caresses Gibbs face, tracing his eyes and nose before leaning in to give the older man a deep kiss. He then returns to nibbling on Gibbs neck and earlobes.

Tim runs his hands over Gibbs chest, playing lightly with the chest hairs, as he nibbles his way to Gibbs nipples. He laves first one then the other with his tongue and Gibbs cant help shivering at the feel of Tim's slightly raspy tongue against his sensitive skin. When Tim starts gently suckling on Gibbs right nipple the older man lets out a small cry of ecstasy.

Tim continues exploring his captive, nibbling and caressing his way to Gibbs waistline. His hand slip around to caress Gibbs buttocks and gently raise Gibbs hips as he tucks a small pillow underneath the older man.

"Tim, what are you-?"

Fingers soft yet callused trail between his butt cheeks lightly tracing a path to the small hole still hidden from view. Gibbs can't help himself as he spreads his legs wider, giving Tim more access. Tim reaches into a side drawer and pulls out a tube gently warming it in his hands.

Seconds later and Gibbs is panting as lubed fingers gently slip inside of him. Tim's other hand is caressing him, teasing his slit, before sliding down and cupping his sac. Scissoring his fingers slightly, Tim can feel Gibbs stretching and pulling out his fingers guides his erection inside.

"Oh, God, McGee." Tim's hands never stop moving as they continue their caressing of Gibbs legs and thighs. Tim leans down and kisses Gibbs again as he speeds up his thrusts, and continues his caressing of Gibbs balls, finding that one special spot that takes Gibbs over the edge.

Tim watches carefully, and when he senses Gibbs coming down from his sexual high, unties the socks. Tim slips into the bathroom for a few seconds and brings out a warm washcloth. Gibbs is still shuddering from his release and Tim gently cleans them both off before tossing the washcloth aside and pulling the older man into his arms.

Gibbs can feel the sheets and light blanket being pulled up around him, and he blinks dazedly at his young lover. Tim pulls him closer, lightly caressing his neck and Gibbs wonders just what happened to him. He's never allowed anyone to dominate him like that, ever and yet, could he consider that to be domination?

His breathing slows and Gibbs finally succumbs to sleep. Tim cradles him in his arms hoping against all hope that he didn't just succeed in driving Gibbs away for good.

_A/N: Merry Christmas?...^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating hope some of you enjoy this ^_^

Warm, safe, secure…three words he didn't normally associate with early mornings. There is yet another word that springs to mind and he's not even going to bother thinking about that one yet. He stretches slightly, feeling the young limbs that are entwined with his own. The steady heartbeat under his head hasn't changed, meaning that Tim is still sleeping. Gibbs raises his head and looks at the man who has changed all meaning in his life.

The green eyes are closed, the breathing steady, yet he can see moisture on the lashes. Was Tim worried that he'd lost Gibbs forever? Gibbs runs a fingertip lightly over the closed lids feeling the moisture cling to his calluses. Damn, the kid had totally rocked his socks last night; in more ways than one, and still had doubts that Gibbs would want to stay with him?

Gibbs nods slightly, remembering the journal he hadn't been meant to read. He runs his hand down the smooth chest. The flat nipples that are within easy reach of hand and mouth are relaxed at the moment and Gibbs wonders if Tim's sensitive skin extends beyond his hands.

Still no change in Tim's heartbeat and Gibbs gets a wicked smile. The socks are still in place from where Tim had so gently tied him up the night before. Gibbs carefully inches away from Tim and takes a quick shower, bringing the warm damp washcloth as well as a dry one back to the bedroom when he's done.

He runs the warm wet washcloth over Tim's skin, gently ministering to his lover. The dry cloth has a better effect though when he lightly caresses Tim's nipples with the nubby cloth. Gibbs watches fascinated as Tim's nipples slightly redden and the young man moans slightly at the touch.

Gibbs makes one more trip into the bathroom, to warm the wet washcloth and finish his washing of Tim's body. His lover clean for the moment, Gibbs gently ties Tim's wrists over his head using the same socks that had restrained him just a few hours ago. He nuzzles Tim's throat, watching the skin redden against his ministrations.

Nibbling at Tim's neck, he runs the dry cloth over Tim's nipples. They redden even as they harden and Gibbs can feel Tim's heartbeat finally speeding up. Tim's sleepy eyes open and widen as Gibbs runs the cloth up over the sensitive skin on his arms.

"G-Gibbs?"

"Morning sleepyhead." Gibbs murmurs against Tim's stomach. Tim's breath catches as Gibbs breath drifts over his sensitive groin. Blowing slightly against the tip of Tim's growing erection, Gibbs then brings the cloth into play, lightly brushing against Tim's balls making Tim's breathing even more erratic.

"G-g-Gibbs! I – I …oh gods…" Tim's head tosses back and forth, and bringing his head back up Gibbs nibbles on Tim's nipple.

"Mine, Tim, you belong to me…" Gibbs breathes softly on the nipple he'd just nipped smiling in satisfaction at the reddening bud.

"Your..yours…touch me, Gibbs, oh please… touch me again…" Tim's panting wanting, needing, craving the other man's touch. The nubby washcloth runs up his length and Tim keens at the sensations being created.

Gibbs lubes up a finger and gently inserts it into Tim's hole. "Like this Timmy?"

"Ohhh…"

Gibbs pulls his finger out to the first knuckle then inserts it again, running the cloth up Tim's penis as he does so.

"So good…don't stop…" Tim's legs widen in anticipation. Gibbs accepts the invite by lubing up another finger and inserting it into Tim's hole as he leans down and licks the pre-cum off Tim's leaking cock. The soft nubby cloth is put to one side as Gibbs licks his way down Tim's length and starts sucking on Tim's balls as he inserts a third finger.

"Yours…yours…yours…please…please…Gibbs!" Tim's pleas turn into a loud shout as Gibbs finds his prostate and hits it several times before pulling his fingers out and lubing up his own aching cock, he grabs Tim by the hips and gently thrusts himself inside the younger man.

Tim sighs as he feels Gibbs filling him so completely. He'd wanted this, dreamed of it for so long and now he's finding out what it means to belong to this man. He cant help the moan that escapes him as Gibbs pulls out partially then gently thrusts back in again.

"Gibbs…please…"

"Shhh…" Gibbs leans in closer as he thrusts inside, clamping his teeth over Tim's nipple. Tim lets out a low cry at the dual sensations.

"Gibbs, I'm sorry, I didn't know…I didn't mean to…I didn't….ahhhh!"

"I've got you Tim, let it out…that's it…" Gibbs runs his hands up Tim's arms finding a sensitive spot just under his arm. Tim whimpers at the sudden unexpected g-spot, desperately trying to keep from ejaculating yet again. Gibbs fights to control his own rhythm as he feels Tim's muscles clenching around him, and with each thrust he can't help but softly mutter, "Mine, mine, mine…no more doubts, you are MINE."

Tim joins in the chant, "Yours, yours…ahhhh!"

Both men shout as they come within seconds of each other. Tim is still panting slightly when Gibbs pulls out, and rolling off of Tim, releases him from the slight bonds, pulling him close to his chest.

"No more doubts?"

Tim blinks up at him, reaches up with his fingers to caress Gibbs' neck, chin, and finally tracing those firm lips. He pulls himself up so that he's lying on the pillows, looking Gibbs straight in the eyes as he softly says, "No more doubts. I belong to you…I…I just…"

Gibbs knows what Tim needs and tracing Tim's own jaw line says, "I belong to you too, Tim. Not just once or twice. Not a one night stand. I belong to you."


	5. Chapter 5

"What about…" Tim's voice trails off as he blushes and shakes his head, surprised he's even thinking what he is.

"About?"

"Taking a shower and seeing if we really want to keep the caresses, the fantasy going from here."

It's Gibbs turn to swallow hard. Images of a wet Tim filter into his mind; water pelting down that chest and body. He heads for the adjoining shower, Tim watching from the bedside.

"You do know how to turn me on, you know that?" Gibbs turns and looks at Tim, motions for him to enter the room. Tim moves swiftly towards him and Gibbs shuts the bathroom door, more to keep the noise level down than anything else.

Tim shivers slightly when Gibbs brushes against him, turning on the shower. Gibbs smiles faintly as he sees Tim's erection slowly start firming. He places a gentle hand on Tim's waist, and Tim looks at him in question.

"Shower time Timmy." Gibbs says softly. Tim nods and steps into the tub, then melts into Gibbs embrace when the older man enters and shuts the curtain behind them. Gibbs hands wander over Tim's back as the two exchange yet another kiss. Tim gasps slightly when Gibbs caresses his buttocks, tracing the slight crack before lightly touching his hole.

"Gibbs?" Tim's voice is shaking, and the older man brings a hand up to caress his cheek.

"Shhh…just feel Tim."

Gibbs continues his explorations, leaving Tim's back to kneel slightly and caress his legs and feet. He then brings his hands up the front of Tim's legs, smiling at Tim's inhalation when he reaches the apex of the younger man's thighs. He strokes Tim's sac then pulls on Tim's erection, making the other man bite his own knuckle to keep from crying out loud. More stroking with one hand on Tim's penis while the other trails up the young man's chest, slowly standing up, not stopping his licking, nibbling caressing until he reaches Tim's lips.

"Mine, McGee. You're my Timmy McGee." Gibbs chants and Tim nods in agreement. seconds later and Tim is panting his release against Gibbs neck. Tim waits a few seconds after Gibbs has cleaned him off to figure out how to bring the older man to his own completion.

Gibbs has known that Tim has magic fingers, he's seen the typing the young man can do for the past several months. He hasn't taken into account however the calluses that can develop even by touching a keyboard. Tim's hands are strong too and he takes Gibbs into one hand while touching him with the other.

"Damn McGee!"

"You're mine too, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tim responds as he grins wickedly before dropping to his knees and taking Gibbs into his mouth. Tim's tongue plays with Gibbs while his hands caress the older man's thighs. Gibbs nearly jumps out of his skin when Tim licks his tip just as his fingers slide between Gibbs thighs.

"God, Tim, don't stop, feels so good, don't stop."

Gibbs almost cries when Tim rises, releasing him from that warm, moist cavern. Tim runs his lips over Gibbs nipples keeping the man so preoccupied that he doesn't see or feel Tim change the pattern on the shower head.

Tim works his way back down to Gibbs erection, licking at the tip and subtly adjusting the man's stance. Gibbs eyes widen with shock as the power of the water stream hitting deeply within his hole coupled with Tim's tongue on his cock bring him to one of the strongest orgasms he's ever experienced.

Tim sucks him off, enjoying the sweet, salty taste, as he adjusts the shower head yet again, this time a gentle massage, meant to soothe sore tired muscles. Gibbs just rocks on the balls of his feet, feeling the water's gentle pulse as it washes over the small muscles in his back, dribbling back over his buttocks as he leans heavily against the man who is giving him so much pleasure.

"Where the hell did you learn that McGee?" he finally gets out, as Tim shuts off the shower and reaches for a towel.

Tim towels them both dry before answering him, a faint blush rising over the younger man's features as he confesses, "It was just a weird fantasy I had once. I never thought someone would want me enough or trust me enough to let me try it."

Gibbs sighs as Tim takes him by the hand and leads him back into the bedroom. Slipping under the covers, he smiles when Tim slips in beside him and wraps the young man in his arms, pulling him against his chest. Tim runs his hand up and down Gibbs chest, before slowing as his breathing deepens and sleep overcomes them.

Waking a few hours later, Gibbs watches Tim sleep for several minutes. The night and the day that he's spent in this man's company has rocked Gibbs on so many levels that he's almost afraid to try and figure out what or where to go from this point. He knows however that if he's willing to trust this man, to talk to this man, the hole that had been his heart might heal.

"Can I do this?" He thinks, not realizing he says the words out loud.

"You can, if you believe in us." Tim replies sleepily. Gibbs gazes into those green eyes that are reflecting more love than Gibbs has seen in years or even decades. Tim lightly starts running his hands up and down Gibbs back, who moans as those hands start kneading his muscles.

"It will take time, you'll slide backwards every now and then, you won't want to talk but that's when we bring out the socks and you decide what you want to talk about and what you don't. I'm not an ex-wife Gibbs. I'm the one you belong to and you're the one I belong to. We need to trust each other and rely on each other to know when to talk, when to listen and when to just be there for each other. If we can't do that, then we need to stop this now."

Gibbs nods slowly as Tim's words sink in. The younger man makes sense, and Gibbs knows that he's a mute where most things are considered. Then again, he's already told Tim about his deepest secret and that's something he's never told anyone. He shifts so that he can look into Tim's eyes.

"You know, I..." he swallows hard against the lump he feels forming in his throat, "I don't talk about them. I didn't intend to tell you about them."

Tim hugs him, "That's the biggest indicator that one day, you will feel comfortable talking about them. The fact that you did open up enough to tell me that little bit. And Gibbs, what we discuss is not something that the others need to know."

Somehow, hearing those words spoken out loud, relaxes Gibbs more than he anticipated. He knew coming in that Tim could keep a secret; he'd hired him on that ability. Hearing him say it aloud takes it that final step further into the trust territory. He smiles and Tim nods and smiles back as Gibbs states softly, "We belong to each other now."

_a/n: this is the final chapter of this particular story. I would like to thank all those who read, reviewed, and stayed with me on this one. _


End file.
